


many messy thanks

by elysianrogue (l_ecrivain)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Multi, Thanksgiving Dinner, bow and scorpia are mentioned briefly, it's thanksgiving this weekend (canadian) and i was thinking about them cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ecrivain/pseuds/elysianrogue
Summary: Glimmer proposes the idea of hosting a friendsgiving at their apartment.They maybe make a mess, but it turns out okay in the end.They have their friends. And more importantly, they have each other.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	many messy thanks

“Wait, you want to do what?” Catra blanched. “Here?”

Glimmer grinned. “Friendsgiving!” She waved her hands excitedly. “Come onnnnn. It’ll be so fun.” She pouted cutely.

Adora seemed intrigued by the idea. She tapped her cheek methodically like she usually did when she was thinking deeply. “It could be fun. It’s not like we haven’t had everyone over before.”

Catra crossed her arms, feeling her resolve melting the longer Glimmer pouted and the more excitement gathered in Adora’s eyes. “Okay, okay, so say we did host… friendsgiving or whatever. None of us can cook properly.”

“Hey, I can cook!”

“No offence, Sparkles, but I mean a whole turkey dinner. We barely managed sweet potatoes for your mom’s house last year.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “Those sweet potatoes tasted great.”

“Yeah,  _ after  _ the kitchen was splattered in it and you called your dad.”

“I mean,” Adora cut in, “we have google? And we could just focus on the turkey and a couple of other things. Everyone else can bring a dish. Like your mom always does, Glim. I can make a group chat and start a list of who’s bringing what so we don’t have doubles of things and we can make sure we know who’s coming so we can have enough chairs and enough dishes and I can start a grocery list and-”

“Woah woah woah,” Catra said, raising her hands up defensively. “ _ Another _ group chat?”

Glimmer burst into giggles and Catra smiled smugly in return.

Adora elbowed Catra after a moment of stunned silence. “ _ Yes _ , a friendsgiving group chat.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Dork.”

Adora pulled the brunette toward her and planted a firm kiss on her lips, smirking when Catra let out a squeak in her surprise. Glimmer giggled again.

“So we invite… everyone?” Adora asked uncertainly when she had pulled away from Catra. The brunette was now leaning against her chest with a content grin.

Glimmer glanced around their relatively small apartment. “Ummm… yes?” She looked at Catra.

Catra shrugged. “Don’t look at me. This was your idea. I’ll follow whatever plan you two concoct. Unless it’s ridiculous. Not that this isn’t.”

Glimmer snorted. “Alright fine, grumpy kitty.” Catra’s outrage at the nickname made Adora laugh loudly.

Adora nodded excitedly. “Okay, everyone.” She grinned. “This is going to be so fun. I have to make a plan.” She slipped out from where Catra had her wedged between the back of the couch and her own back, nearly tripping in her rush to cup Glimmer’s face and pull her in for a kiss filled with as much excitement as her eyes. “Best idea ever, Glim.”

Leaning forward for another quick kiss, giggling all the while, Glimmer said, “It’ll be fun.”

Catra had stepped forward and brushed a gentle hand down Glimmer’s arm with a small grin. “So long as we don’t burn the building down.” She placed a kiss on the top of Glimmer’s head, snickering into the soft pink hair.

Glimmer lightly smacked her arm, making an indignant sound. Adora shook her head at her girls’ antics. “Don’t jinx it.” This earned her a smack from both girls to which she just laughed and leaned into the small huddle they had formed, leaning against the kitchen island.

“Are we still gonna watch that movie?” asked Catra after a few minutes.

Glimmer nodded. “Yeah, I want to.”

“Are you kidding? I have too much planning to do now if-” 

_ Smack _ .

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

***

Catra had been right. She knew she would be, but...

The incessant screaming from the smoke alarm was starting to make her ears bleed. Or at least that’s what it felt like as it started ringing for the second time in the past hour.

It wasn’t even the turkey.

She sighed and stepped into the kitchen from where she had been waiting with a dish towel, ready to wave the smoke away from the alarm in hopes it would stop. She was successful after a few seconds of frantic waving.

She glanced at the stove clock through the smoky air.  _ 4:36 pm. _ They’d need to take the turkey out soon if they wanted to avoid burning that too. 

The stuffing had been the first to go after they’d gotten distracted by teasing kisses and playful remarks, far too absorbed in each other to notice the blackening breadcrumbs until the smoke alarm started screaming. It had nearly given them a heart attack.

The second thing was the mashed potatoes. Adora had boiled the water and cooked the potatoes and everything was going smoothly. She sliced them into a few chunks and threw them into the stand mixer Angella had given them last Christmas. After scooping butter and adding salt, she finally stared at the mixer setting, worrying her lip between her teeth.

The thing about the mixer was that while it was a great gift, and Glimmer even used it to make cookies every once in a while, none of them used it enough to really know what each of the dozen buttons meant. So Adora just picked the one that seemed most fitting, turned the dial and flipped the power switch.

It seemed fine at first. Adora nodded in satisfaction and turned away to help Glimmer with chopping carrots. She smiled at the other girl. Catra was checking on the turkey.

She turned back to the potatoes just to have a chunk of mash splat right onto her face. “What the-”

The mixer picked up speed and suddenly mashed potatoes were flying every which way. Adora’s eyes widened in panic. “Shit shit shit,” she muttered as she jumped forward and flicked the power switch again.

Sighing in relief, she slumped against the counter, tilting her head to look back at Catra and Glimmer. To her horror, they were both standing there, potatoes dripping from their hair and clinging to their clothes. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry?”

Catra just closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath before grabbing a stack of dish towels out of one of the kitchen drawers. Glimmer looked both like she was going to cry and burst into laughter. Adora stepped over to her and scooped potatoes off her cheek, sticking it in her mouth. Glimmer giggled.

“I mean,” Adora said. “They taste good?”

“I suppose that’s something,” Catra grumbled as she wiped the offending mess off her shirt.

Adora laughed. “You guys look cute.”

“Covered in potatoes?” Glimmer asked.

Catra scoffed. “How is,” she pulled a clump of potatoes out of her hair, “ _ this _ ,” she threw it into the sink, “cute?”

With a mischievous look, Adora scooped a handful out of the mixture and strode forward, smashing it onto Catra’s cheek, using it as a chance to grab the brunette’s chin and pull her into a kiss.

“Cute,” was all she said when she pulled away.

Catra scowled and ran her fingers down her cheek before mashing the potatoes into Adora’s face instead. She burst into giggles.

In her fit of laughter, she’d failed to notice Glimmer sneak around the kitchen island with her own messy surprise. She didn’t notice until Glimmer was pressing sticky hands onto both her cheeks from behind. Catra gasped, twist around and under Glimmer’s arms. Glimmer, for once, was faster though and grabbed Catra’s face, pulling her down into their own kiss.

“Gotcha,” Glimmer giggled when they broke apart.

Catra rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.” But she was grinning.

Well, until the smoke alarm starting ringing again.

They all groaned and tried to figure out what was wrong. (It was the carrots.  _ Somehow _ .)

They finally managed to get everything ready and in an okay-enough state for consumption by the time 5:30 pm rolled around. Everyone was supposed to arrive around 6 pm. This left them… twenty-five minutes (if they accounted for Bow always showing up five minutes early because he got too excited which they always did).

“I think maybe,” Glimmer began glancing around the kitchen they had semi-cleaned and then between the other two girls, “showers are due.”

Adora looked over from the cupboard she was grabbing dishes out of. “Do we have time?”

Catra smirked. “Well, we could always just take one shower.”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. “One of us has to wait on the door in case people show up.”

“I can-”

A finger shot up to rest on Adora’s lips. Glimmer smiled. “You two are the messiest. I’ll just be quick after you’re done.”

Adora kissed her gently. “Okay. You good to finish setting up?”

Glimmer nodded. Catra looped her arms around Adora’s waist from behind. “Ready?”

“Wait-” Glimmer leaned up to kiss Catra. “Now don’t take too long. You’re wasting time.”

“Aye aye captain!” Catra said with a mock salute and a wide grin.

Adora laughed and pulled Catra toward the bathroom. Glimmer smiled to herself and grabbed the dishes, heading over to set up the table.

***

The apartment was bustling with the combined chaos and noise of their friends. They all sat around the table, talking loudly and excitedly. The small table was crowded with food and they could barely all fit around it, but no one seemed to care. They’d never done something like this and so far it was going well.

Glimmer felt warm and content, squished in between her girls at the crowded table. Catra’s fingers had found their way into her own, her thumb brushing gently along Glimmer’s hand as she chatted with Scorpia about their classes. Glimmer’s other hand was occupied with eating the dinner that had turned out way better than they thought it would after how many incidents they managed to have. Adora was tracing small patterns on her thigh, shooting her warm smiles every few minutes.

It was perfect.

***

“Bye Bow!” Glimmer said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She closed the door and slumped back against it tiredly, grinning to herself.

A successful night, but she was exhausted now. Adora approached her with a soft smile. “Tired?”

Glimmer nodded, eyelids drooping. She yawned. “Where’d Catra go?”

“In bed already, I think,” Adora replied, reaching a hand for Glimmer’s, twining their fingers together. “You know people are exhausting for her.”

“I don’t blame her.” Another yawn.

Adora pulled Glimmer to her. “Did you have fun?”

Glimmer slumped against her and nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, I did. Did you?”

Adora nodded. “You sure you’re gonna make it to bed?” She laughed.

“Oh be quiet,” Glimmer pouted. “It’s been a long day.”

With a grin, Adora said, “Yeah, it has.”

Without another word, Adora reached down and scooped Glimmer up into a bridal carry, adjusting until they were both comfy. Glimmer nearly gasped when she realized what Adora was doing. Adora just hummed and Glimmer settled her head against her shoulder.

Adora walked into the bedroom and placed Glimmer on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to change?”

Glimmer nodded. “I got it. You change too.”

They both quickly dressed in clothes more suitable for sleep before crawling into bed with Catra who was already practically asleep and definitely did not change out of her clothes. Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, quickly inserting herself into the brunette’s arms, snuggling into the other girl and sighing deeply when Adora put an arm over her waist and buried her nose into her hair.

Glimmer felt Adora brush a light kiss on the top of her head and grinned into the crook of Catra’s neck.

“I can feel that Sparkles,” Catra mumbled. “Sleep time.”

Glimmer giggled and pressed a gentle kiss onto Catra’s neck. “Sleep time.”

“You guys are cute.”

“Stop calling us cute and go to sleep, ‘Dora,” Catra grumbled.

Glimmer giggled.

“Cute,” Adora mumbled into Glimmer’s hair.

Catra smacked the blonde. “You’re cute. Now go to sleep.”

“Aww, Catra thinks I’m cute.”

“Adoraaa.”

“Okay okay,” giggled Adora. “Sleep.”

Glimmer sighed contently. “I love you guys. Thanks for today.”

She felt Adora smile. “Love you, Glim.”

Catra kissed her forehead. “Love you.” She yawned. “Now sleep please?”

“Yeah, now sleep,” agreed Glimmer.

They fell asleep holding onto the warmth each other brought each and every day. Glimmer couldn’t have asked for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of my assignments because sometimes you just gotta write about Adora and Catra throwing potatoes at each other. Hope you liked it <3


End file.
